A Sweetcake Adventure!
by Fairy Red
Summary: [AU, LucianXAaron] Vanargand is missing, so Lucian and Aaron go work at a sweetcake shop with Alice to await the skeleton that has the sword stabbed in his back. But that is not Alice's only motive: she plans on building their relationship... Prologue up!


**A Sweetcake Adventure**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Red doesn't own KONAMI, Lunar Knights, or anything else that is rightfully so owned to KONAMI.

**A/N: **Based off of Lunar Knights. An AU! Lucian and Aaron along with Alice work undercover at a cake shop. Why? Who knows? XD The pairing is gonna be… LUCIAN/AARON, OF COURSE!!! Mwhhhahaahahahah!  
**Mario: **She's nuts…  
**Me: **Oh, BTW, this isn't entirely my story. It's being co-written with a friend of mine who shall be known as "Cool Blu Berry" for safety purposes. This story is mostly her; I'm a ghost writer of some sorts.

Warning! Some OOC-ness! A few characters will be out of character, which makes it much more fun! And a pedophile-ish age difference! Lucian is gonna be 23, and Aaron will be 15. So I hope you don't mind.

Make sense? Good! Let's start!

**Prologue: A Tale of Two Souls…Or Something Like That  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
"Two people are walking down a long path. It was nothing but trees, mist, and darkness as far as the eyes can see… or eye in my case," finished Lucian as he and Aaron journeyed along the road.

Aaron snorted at the eye joke. "Man, you make me laugh a hundred times more than I ever thought I would in a lifetime!"

"You better shut up, or you won't find a person whose mouth is sewed together is funny," spat Lucian as he walked past Aaron.

"…" Aaron said nothing. Then he grinned and hurried to Lucian's side. "Say, where are we going again? You never said."

"Now, _that's_ something I told you a hundred times!" Lucian narrowed his eye at Aaron.

"Yeah, but you never said where. You always say 'we're getting close. Shut your mouth until we get there'. I haven't seen anything but threes in the last four hours!"

"SHUT UP!!!" yelled Lucian, making some bats scatter out of trees.

"Some voice!" remarked Aaron as he watched the bats fly away. "You scared them bats away!"

"I didn't." Lucian pointed at a very large skeleton come out of the trees. "Do you remember _that_?"

"You mean…" Aaron looked down.

"The quest for Vanargand, the Dark Sword," said Lucian as he watched the skeleton run away.

**Flashback…about 2 years ago…**

"Boy! I said leave! You'll just get in my way! LEAVE!" yelled Lucian to the 13-year-old Aaron.

"I can help!" protested Aaron.

"This skeleton isn't like the ones at home, this one's different! I can't take you with me!"

"You have to, your sword won't be as powerful as my gun," said Aaron.

"It's coming. Leave!" repeated Lucian, shoving Aaron aside.

"How rude…" Aaron watched Lucian hurry away, then "secretly" followed him.

Lucian sighed and turned around. "You again, kid?"

"Oops…" Aaron looked around, and came out of his hiding spot. "Hi! Don't say anything, I'll leave!"

"No, you'll do. Come here," said Lucian, waving Aaron over.

"Oh, goodie!" Aaron ran over excited. "Yeah?"

"You must be a decoy. I need you to distract the other skeletons so I can get to the big one." he pointed to the leader.

"No problem! What will you do?" asked Aaron.

"You'll see." With that, Lucian turned and walked off.

"Well then, I'll be the best goddamned decoy there ever was!" said Aaron determinedly to himself, rushing to distract the baby skeletons. Minutes later, Aaron succeeded. "LUCIAN!!!" he screamed as he ran away from the rampaging skeletons.

_That got rid of the kid, now to do my job…_ Lucian jumped down from the cliff all expert-like, stabbing Vanargand into the large skeleton backside, then flipped off with sword in hand. "Minor damage, but it is enough…"

Aaron wailed at the top of lungs while he ran still.

_…how cute,_ though Lucian, then continued to attack the skeleton. Then he heard the gunshot of a solar gun. He whirled around. "Boy?!"

"I got them!" said Aaron proudly, flicking the skeleton slime off himself. "The foes are weak! I'll finish! I'll be level 1 in no time!"

"You lied to me!" gasped Lucian. "You told me you were level 20!"

"Look out!" called Aaron as the skeleton brought it's huge fist down.

Lucian dodged in time. "I'm not thanking you. And _I_ will finish this!" snarled Lucian. He dashed to the skeleton.

_I have to help him…_ Aaron took aim and fired.

At that same moment, Lucian had stabbed the skeleton right in the path of Aaron's bullet. He stood still for a moment as he felt new pain ebb through him. His grasp on Vanargand weakened, and Lucian fell to the floor.

The large skeleton took the opportunity to run, despite Vanargand still being stabbed in his back. Aaron widened his blue eyes in shock, dropping the gun. "Oops…"

When Lucian came to again, he woke up in a hospital. The first thing he saw was… _A big bug…?_

"Lucian?" asked the bug.

_The bug knows my name! _Lucian blinked, and as his vision cleared, he saw it was Aaron, not a bug. _Oh, it's Aaron and his stupid bug goggles. _"…where the hell am I?" he asked irritably, rubbing his head.

"Uh, the hospital," said Aaron, looking around. "I brought you in, and the doctors patched your shoulder up real good as new!"

"My…shoulder?" asked Lucian confusedly. Then it came rushing back to him: the skeleton, the sword, being shot, blacking out… "AAH! AARON, I'LL FLAY YOU!!" yowled Lucian, suddenly leaping out at Aaron.

"Aah! Nurse! Help, he's gonna kill me!" wailed Aaron as he fled the room, a livid Lucian at his heels…

**End flashback…**

"What makes you think the sword will be here?" asked Aaron. "It's been two years since that incident. That skeleton would have gotten rid of that sword by now, right?"

"No…he wouldn't be able to remove that sword," said Lucian. "I stabbed it in too deep…"

"Then why didn't the skeleton die?" asked Aaron.

"It's a skeleton! It's already dead!" yelled Lucian.

"Oh…"

"Sheesh, you're such an idiot…" Lucian looked ahead and sighed. "I've found it…the place Alice said to meet us a…but…"

"It looks like a cake shop," said Aaron, tilting his head side to side. "Unless I'm mistaken, the sign says 'The Sweetcakes Cake Shop'? Why would she ask us to meet her here?"

"I have no idea…but Let's go inside and see what this is about…" Lucian and Aaron went inside the cake shop and looked around.

"She isn't here," noticed Aaron. "Were we too early? Or maybe she's asleep. It _is_ the middle of the night."

"Then why was the door unlocked?" asked Lucian. "Cake shops are closed at night, aren't they?"

"How should I know, I've never worked at a cake shop…"

"I wasn't asking you, I was talking to myself!" yelled Lucian.

"Oh…a visitor?" asked a voice. A lady stuck her head out from behind the kitchen door. "Wait…Are you two by any chance…Lucian and Aaron?"

"WHAA?! How did you know?!" asked Aaron in shock.

"Aaron! Don't give yourself away like that!" Lucian shook his head. "Yeah, we are. But who are you? And how did you know who we were?"

"I got a message from a girl named Alice," said the lady, stepping to the counter and pulling out a sheet of paper. "Let me see…"

_I have two friends in need of your help. An adversary of theirs was seen around these parts, and they need a place to stay. Their names are Lucian and Aaron, and they are, quite frankly, hard to miss. Give them a job here, and they can figure out the rest from here._

The lady looked up. "So you two really are Lucian and Aaron?"

"We are!" said Aaron proudly before Lucian could answer. "We're looking for Lucian's sword, which disappeared a few years ago. It was called Vanguard…or something along those lines…"

"Vanargand the Dark Sword!" corrected Lucian. "Get my swords name right!" he turned to the lady. "That does sound like it came from Sunflower Girl…but who are you?"

"Who am I?" the lady lowered his head, shading out her eyes. "Could it be…that you two didn't even realize it…?"

"What do you mean?" asked Aaron.

"Boys… it's me! Alice!"

"Alice?!" cried Lucian and Aaron.

"Yes…" The lady flipped the blonde wig and waitress outfit to reveal… Alice! "Hah! I fooled you so bad!" she laughed.

"Oh…it is Alice," said Aaron.

"Why are you in disguise?" asked Lucian. "It's not like you're in any danger of being recognized…"

"I wanted to help you find Vanargand, and this was the only way I know how," said Alice. "That skeleton, the one with the sword stabbed in his back…his fort is settled somewhere around here."

"And this sweetcake shop…was it here, too?"

"Yep. I came here, and was hired. So I waited for you two. The original lady, the one who owned the shop, she died, so I decided to take it over. I like cakes…"

"Me, too," said Aaron.

"Yeah…" agreed Lucian. He blinked and yelled, "Cakes have nothing to do with this! Where is he? I want to get my sword back!"

"Slow down, nelly!" said Alice, waving her hands. "We can't just charge his fort, you know. He's grown powerful over these years, and getting Vanargand back won't be a cakewalk, pardon my pun."

"That's pretty funny! Cakes, cake shop, and cakewalks!" Aaron laughed.

Lucian rolled his eye. "Then what are you suggesting, Sunflower Girl?"

"We bid our time." Alice gestured to the cake shop. "We'll run this cake shop, waiting for the skeleton to come by."

"The skeleton isn't going to stroll in here and ask for a sweetcake!" yelled Lucian. "I can't work here!"

"In fact, he does," said Alice calmly. "He's formed himself a human form. I know, I've seen it with my own eyes!"

"A human form?" Aaron asked, recovering from his laughing fit. "And no 'eyes' comments, you're gonna hurt Lucian's feelings."

"Oh…sorry," said Alice worriedly.

"Never mind my feelings, what about the skeleton? What does he look like? And what is he doing at a cake shop!?" demanded Lucian.

"One question at a time! I can't answer all these at once!" protested Alice. "I can only process so much information at a time…"

"You're a robot?" asked Aaron. "Ohh…"

"She isn't a robot, you idiot," sighed Lucian. "It's a figure of speech. Just answer my questions one at a time, Sunflower Girl."

"Okay. First question." Alice crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. "This discussion was all about the skeleton."

"…and?" Lucian waved a hand, signaling Alice to continue.

"Second question. Let me see…" Alice looked up at the ceiling, searching her mind for the memory. "I'm not sure… I think he was black haired…or brown…it could've been gray…"

"What else?"

"Well, it was short hair, like a buzz cut almost. And he was dressed casually. Like a working man on vacation. Plus, he wears glasses."

"Glasses," repeated Aaron.

"Yes…glasses," agreed Alice.

"Moving aside the glasses," said Lucian, annoyed. "Answer my last question."

"Right, third question. He comes to th ecake shop to restore himself." Alice nodded. "There, I have answered all of your questions."

"But…that doesn't make any sense," said Aaron, scratching his head. "Why would a skeleton in human form come to a sweetcake shot to restore himself?" he blinked as realization drew on his face. "Aah…I see!"

"What?" asked Lucian.

"He's using cakes to restore himself!" gasped Aaron.

"Really?"

"Yes! It all makes perfect sense now!" Aaron raised a fist. "He has loads of health. So much damage he took that it will take him a long time to regain it all that! And cakes and sweets are a great way to recover yourself! Therefore, he set up a fortress somewhere close to a healing spot! In other words…" Aaron turned to Lucian. "This spot, this cake shop… is his haven!"

Lucian nodded, crossing his arms. "And you figured this all on your own, huh?"

"Yes, I did," said Aaron with a nod.

"It took me a while to figure it out," said Alice. "At least you were quick."

"I know! That's because I have my best time buddy Lucian with me!" Aaron put an arm around Lucian. "Cause we da best!"

"Let go of me," said Lucian, removing Aaron's arm. "I said don't do that to me. I agreed to let you travel with me because you promised not to be clingy!"

"He's shy," said Aaron to Alice.

Alice giggled. "Yes, he is!"

"What! I'm not shy!" yowled Lucian, louder than he intended. "Ugh…forget it. When can we see this skeleton?"

"Tomorrow morning, when the shop opens again," said Alice.

"…morning?" repeated Lucian. "As in…we're gonna be working in broad daylight?"

"Yes. No more nocturnal night-walker for you two!" said Alice happily. She pulled two baker-waiter uniforms from behind the counter. "These outfits are just your size! Let me fill you in on your jobs…"

"I _AM_ nocturnal!" protested Lucian. "I can't work in the day! If I'm awake all day, I won't be any good at night, when we're ready to fight the skeleton. We have to defeat him before he can regain health again!"

"Sugar will be your energy," said Alice. "Isn't this cake shop convenient?"

"Sure is," said Aaron cheerfully. "Look on the bright side, Lucian; we can ger Vanguard back."

"It's VANARGAND the Dark Sword!" yelled Lucian. "And this isn't a sweet situation! Focus on the mission at hand!"

"This isn't a sweet situation…but then again, it is!" laughed Aaron.

"This is a sweetcake shop after all!" laughed Alice.

Lucian put a hand on his face and shook his head. _Oh, great…someone is gonna have fun a lot of fun here…and that someone WON'T be me…damn my luck, to be stuck with two air headed morons…_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Thus begins the quest for Vanargand the Dark Sword! What do you think? Should this be continued? Or should I scrap it immediately? XD Tell me what you think! Okay! **


End file.
